


Chinderella

by Summer_Forest



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, First Love, Grumpy villagers, M/M, Princes & Princesses, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Forest/pseuds/Summer_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert and the rest of the village are asked to play the characters of a classic-tale Cinderella told in a new way for the charity project. Will it help them to reconcile or put them in a more comprimising situation, where the whole world forces them to be together again? Tune in to find out! Set in present time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinderella

''Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Mark Huston and we are down here to chat to our main couple, Aaron and Robert, aka Cinderella and her Prince Charming about their film 'Cinderella'.'' The talk show host beamed with pride at his guests, ''Please give a warm welcome to our very own star-crossed lovers!''

The room filled with applause.

''So boys, or shall I call you by your on screen names?'' said Mark presenting his listeners with an ever sheepish smile. "Someone in the audience began to chuckle.

Aaron smiled. ''That would be a bit strange for me you know, since I need to get into the character without all the make-up and costume drama and Robert needs only to flip his golden silky hair and smile. Anyway, if you wish to, there is no problem then,'' and turned to the camera, ''All for you Chinderellas!''

''Thanks Aaron, that is so kind of you.''

''No worries.''

That smile again.

''So back to where I was. How do you find the filming process so far? Is it hard for you or not so much? What keeps you motivated?'' Mark turned to Robert first, ''Shall we start with Prince Charming?''

Robert nodded, '' Yes, it has been a really tough time since we've been asked to do this film without having any real professional knowledge. 'We are not real actors!', I've been trying to tell Ste, our producer, that 'We can't just click our fingers and make it right!', but he said that it was an experimental thing and all that hooked him was our individual abilities so. But when he'd said it was all for the charity, we instantly agreed. That is our motivation.''

''So there wasn't any seeds of doubt that you've joined the cast of more educationally equipped actors, backed by years of experience, was there?''

''Yes, I mean we knew what we were signing up for so, and the cast and crew have been amazing so far.'' Robert flashed a smile at someone behind the cameras.

''Thank you, Robert.''

Everyone was applausing.

''Now Aaron, however I think Robert has already answered the questions by himself, sailing the ship already, so tell me more about the atmosphere on set? Is there any particular funny incident occuring?''

''Not really, though I must admit that the first time I read the script I was a bit nervous umm 'cause I'd thought it was going to be a children's story but then they had a man turned into a princess so it is not your ordinary fairytale.''

Mark gave a chortle. ''I see, regarding this, what is it? A parody or another remake of a classic-tale. What do you say?''

''I'spose it is a new way of presenting this fairytale. It is a story about a girl, who with her kindness proved to withstand any boundaries on a way to her happiness, so it is kind of a very nice story to tell.''

''Alright, boys tell me about your roles.'' Mark shifted a bit in his chair. ''How did the role of a village girl marrying prince landed on you?''

Everyone was making 'ohh' sounds in the studio.

Aaron started blushing and suddenly became very curious about the floor. ''Well, I wouldn't say that much, can't give away!''

''Aaron, please don't be so shy about it, I wouldn't know you were so timid about it, looking at your relationship with your castmate'' Mark teased him.

Robert burst out laughing, seeing how Aaron turned all red. However the fans shrieked with laughter.

''I suppose it is Robert's main duty - to save dame- in distress, since he met his princess.'' The host joked away to shake out the tension, while Aaron eyed Robert with a look of terror.

''I don't know much about Aaron's decision but all my life I have always thought that I was wasting my beauty so yes, I am pretty much chuffed to bits playing this role of an absolute ladies charmer.''

The host and audience and even Aaron seemed to be taken away by Robert cracking his Robert-esque joke.

After everyone calmed down, the host continued. ''You seemed to be quite enjoying your role, I see now.'' Robert laughed. ''I told ya!''

'' I think of this role as an opportunity to reconcile with one person we used to drift apart.'' Aaron has finally spoken, smile forming on his lips.

''Oh, what a revelation, Aaron! Thank you!'' Mark clapped his hands. ''May we know who is that lucky fella?'' He then smirked, looking at both lads suspiciously.

The room fell silent.

''Oh why, this is..'' Aaron looked at everyone's faces, knitting his brows and smiling, and then hold his gaze with a blonde fellow a little too longer before uttering, '' My mum.''

Everyone went 'aww' and only one person was a bit dissapointed about it.

''That is really nice,'' Mark hushed the audience.

Aaron smiled cheekily at Robert while the latter was about to sulk. ''So what do you say about your role Aaron?'' Do you feel like revealing much now?''

''I think I should be very grateful to my friends who prompted me to go for it and my Mum, who is playing fairy God-mother.''

Mark became suddenly tearful and got off his chair to request a hug from this mushy bear Aaron. '' Thank you Aaron''

Whilst Robert got a bit of jelly watching from afar such a scene, with a vengeful stare. It was supposed to be me, me!

The host came back to his seat wiping invinsible tears along the way. ''Well, boys it was quite a nice meeting and now we have a surprise for you,'' The big screen behind him turned on and everyone was exposed to the footage never seen. ''That is a footage of your auditions, boys. First is Aaron.'' Mark gulped a cup of water. ''This is the first and last time we show you this so tune in now!''

''Oh, please no!'' Aaron covered his eyes.

It was fifteen minutes of embarrasment.

-( last scene)

''My dear father please, I beg of you, let me marry Prince!'' a poorly dressed girl with a vixen hair was clinging to her father's legs. ''I will marry him, still!'' she was already in tears and hysterically throwing a tantrum like a five year old girl.

''You shall no-''

Out of nowhere appears a young man in silken robe with a sword pointing at 'supposed' monster. ''I shall rescue my lady!''

''Oh father, no!''

somewhere in the woods Aaron's (not in the character) crying, ''I don't want to play a girl!'', then choking on his tears, ''I am a man, me"

The screen went black again and everyone was whistling.

''Well, it was something, wasn't it.'' Mark winked at two lads.

Robert suppresed laughter. ''It was quite weird and not really magical.''

Aaron exhailed. ''I agree. The last scene we auditioned for, since it was pretty easy to come up with, was a bit off. Absolutely no sense. I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for the kid-''

''-what Aaron is saying is that it was such a huge project and the idea to be a part of it was overwhelming.'' Robert grinned and nudged Aaron, ''Wasn't it Aaron?''

Mark hummed. ''I see. Well, my last questions for you both, before we finish, is how would you decribe your characters in three words. Aaron?''

''Definitely quirky, you know what I mean. Umm, perhaps funny and obvioulsy beautiful.''

''Robert?''

''Drop dead gorgeous obviously, charming and brave which attract girls attention.'' Robert flatted out the last words cheerfully glancing at Aaron.

''You are quite a charmer, Roobert.'' Aaron spited out bitterly through gritted teeth.

''Whatever you say, Princess.'' Robert looked at Aaron victoriously.

Aaron responded with a death glare wheareas Mark and the rest of the blushing girls were fangirling.

''Thank you, boys. We now have the last impromptu to announce and then we will say goodbye, sadly to me and the rest of us, for today.'' Mark asked for the applause and started explaining the task.

''So we need to improvise or act out a scene from our film, right?''

''Yes, that is right.''

Robert hesitated but then uttered. ''That is what I like about talk shows. Awkward moments.'' Aaron nudged him to stop joking and everyone was prepared to face the biggest treat of this show.

''Lets kick in.''

The audience whistled again and glued to the scene of the two.

''I love you! Is my love not enough for you?!'' Robert got in character very quickly (or maybe he wasn't acting) and proceeded to the centre of stage, portraying hurt Prince who was supposed to propose to Cinderella but was turned down rather brutally.

''I wish to hear no more! I am no match to you for I am poor and hairy!''

Someone in the audience squealed, 'what?', 'hehe'.

Robert gave off a very courageous vibe so he couldn't allow himself to break off his characters stance. ''I love you and all I ask for is forgiveness.''

Mark whispered, ''I don't think he should be sorry for something his book character never done.''

''Tshh.'' Aaron cut it, gliding to where Robert was standing. ''I shall forgive you my fair Prince, but I will not marry you.'' Aaron pulled on his hair a bit. ''I am hard to get!'' and turned around swiftly.

''Well, well well, it is easy to test it if 'tis true, my fair lady.'' And with it he backhugged his 'Cinderella' and kissed 'her' in the crook of their neck.

''Rob-'' Aaron gasped.

Everyone went 'aww' and the curtain fell on stage leaving only Mark announcing the end of tonight's show. ''Thanks everyone who was watching us today and I hope to see you next week, goodbye.''

He then winked and showed a picture of the kissing scene on his phone. ''Chinderellas once, Chinderellas forever!''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first bite of a cake.  
> (in Mark's voice) Tune in on Chinderella next week for another chapter!  
> ^-^ Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
